


Late Night

by Iztrips



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, DoflaCroc, Dofladile, Explicit Sexual Content, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, doflamingo is a horny fuck, he's thirsty for the croco dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iztrips/pseuds/Iztrips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Doflamingo is horny and wants the Croco-d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Doflamingo is my spirit animal lmao k bye

“Babe,” the blonde whispered into his lover’s ear.

No response sounded from the darker haired man. He continued to fain sleep in hopes of avoiding his partner’s desperate attempts at weeding out a late night quickie.

“Babe, wake up,” Doflamingo mumbled now, subtly loudening his voice.

Crocodile tried to ignore as best he could, going to that happy place in his head. That serene desert; no sounds but the wind, the feeling of dry air on his face and-

“I’m horny,” he went on, almost shouting this time.

After such an abrupt ending to the fantasy place in his head it became apparent that tonight there would be no avoiding the situation Crocodile dreaded the most.

“…fuck off,” Croc mumbled into his pillow and snuggled himself further into the duvet on the king-sized bed they shared.

The black satin sheets made little noise as Doflamingo shuffled closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a spooning position. Despite wearing quite thick cotton pyjamas, Crocodile could still feel every muscle and detail of the other man’s body pressed against his back. The blonde was nude, with the exception of his magenta pink boxers of course, and as he buried his face further into the scarred man’s hair his member grew harder.

“You’re all sweaty. Don’t touch me,” Crocodile commanded.

“I showered before bed though,” he replied, “you just make me so hot, croco-boy~”

“You smell like shit.”

“You’re so cruel.”

Crocodile felt a wandering hand reach down and gently rub at his thighs, fingers dancing on his body without a care, longing to tear off the clothing that stood between them.

“Did you brush your teeth before bed?”

“Mhm,” he mumbled whilst planting little kisses up and down the back of his partner’s neck.

“You didn’t piss after you showered, right?”

“My body is one hundred percent clean, my dear.”

After hearing that, Crocodile couldn’t find any other reason to object. In fairness, they hadn’t had sex in a few months, anyway. It was surprising Doflamingo actually had the willpower somewhere inside of him to go without intercourse for such a long time.

Crocodile grunted softly when the hand that was once at his thighs now trailed up and towards his chest, sliding under his shirt and stopping just under his pectoral muscles. Dofla began pressing his crotch harder against the other man’s ass, feeling his cock twitch just at the thought of ramming into the shorter man, over and over. With that thought at mind he found himself unable to hold back any longer. He removed his hand from the other’s chest and threw the covers to the floor, the cold night air hit them both hard but there was no time to react. Doflamingo pressed his lips against his lover’s (with quite some force at that). Their tongues soon found each other and Crocodile wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, as though holding on for dear life. They pulled away briefly and stared at each other, eyes hazed over in lust as they panted for air.

“Take your underwear off,” Croc said.

The younger man complied, his hardened cock springing free from the imprisonment of his boxers.

“Good boy,” he smirked.

“I say that.”

“Whatever.”

Crocodile responded by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one by one with the upmost care. The stump of his missing hand pushing down the fabric of his pants in attempt at speeding up his agonisingly alluring strip tease. As soon as his clothes were removed, Doflamingo pounced on him yet again, returning to their passionate embrace.

Nails scraped down each other’s backs, fingers ran through hair and the two of them grunted and panted as their cocks grinded against each other. Doflamingo knew all his lover’s weak spots and after waiting for two painfully long months for this night of ecstasy he planned on hitting all of them, starting from the top and going down. He ran his tongue along the length of the other’s neck and received a loud sigh in response, as well as his toes digging into the sheets of the bed.

“D-Don’t tease me…” he muttered.

“Hm? What was that?” he reached a hand up to the other’s chest and began stroking around one nipple, never breaking eye contact as he did, “what’s that magic word?”

“Don’t tease me or I won’t blow you.”

Suddenly, he pulled his hands away, sitting bolt upright. His face was graced with a twisted grin of amusement.

“You’re so easy to manipulate, Mingo,” Crocodile said, leaning up and positioning himself on his knees, “it makes me sick.”

“Only you can tell me what to do,” he muttered.

Dofla leaned in for another kiss, pursing his lips in preparation, yet he was surprised when Crocodile dodged it, quickly moving his head to the right. Although confused, the blonde accepted his actions and watched as Crocodile planned his upcoming move in his mind. Without a word, he leaned down and placed his hand around the shaft of the younger man’s cock, receiving a surprised moan in response. He moved his hand up and down a few times before moving his mouth closer, his hitched breathes sending shivers up the other’s spine. The darker haired man placed his lips on the head, kissing at the slit gently, bringing the other close to release.

“F-Fuck. You’re such a bastard, you know?”

Crocodile removed his mouth, licking at the corner of his lips. He kept his hand on his partner’s cock and raised a brow.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no.”

With that he continued placing small kisses up the length of the member, keeping his hand at the base to steady himself. After a solid minute of teasing he traced his tongue from the hilt, all the way up to the tip. Doflamingo hummed with pleasure and let out a low laugh as he thrusted his hips up slightly, begging for something more. Crocodile complied with his subtle request and took the head in his mouth, slowly he began to move his head up and down until he reached the base, forcing back the urge to choke.

“You’re so good with your mouth, Croco-boy.”

Crocodile couldn’t reply for obvious reasons, but shot the other a cold glare, a glare that only riled him up even more.

His head began to move faster, saliva and precum dripping from his mouth. He found it repulsive, but then again it was better than gagging.

“C-Can I fuck you yet?” he groaned.

Crocodile removed himself from the other man’s dick and looked at him with an exasperated expression.

“If you must.”

The flamingo grinned with excitement and rolled to his side of the bed, he reached towards his nightstand and began routing through his draw of random knickknacks crap from a while. He rolled back towards his partner with a bottle of lubricant clenched in his hand and continued to sport a Cheshire smile on his face.

“Shall we?”

“Fine.”

He placed the lubricant bottle to the side and positioned himself on the sheets with legs outstretched, ready and waiting. Upon that Crocodile crawled closer, putting his legs and either side of the other man, and sitting on his thighs. Their faces were close, so much so they could feel soft blows of air as they breathed heavily. The blonde started at the other’s neck again, biting and licking in areas, hoping to leave any trace of a mark to claim him. From the contact of the tongue on his neck Croc felt his knees go weak and he edged himself closer to sitting on the other’s cock.

Donquixote pulled away for a second to prepare himself; he flipped the cap off the lubricant and covered his fingers with it as well and pouring a decent amount on his cock, once applied Croc wasted no time before taking it in his hand rubbing at it with a little force. In response the other began probing his fingers at his entrance, ghosting his forefinger over his tight ass. Slowly, he pushed his finger in, giving a few quick thrusts before adding another and another. He spread them slightly making Crocodile whine shamefully, his cheeks showing the slightest pigment of pink. Then something happened that shocked even a man such as Doflamingo.

“Just fuck me already you idiot,” the dark haired man groaned.

Never had anybody heard the stubborn warlord sound so submissive, to think only he’d heard him in such a way only turned the flamingo on even more. With his cock already dripping with lube, he lifted his lover’s ass with both hands and slowly lowered him down onto his cock.

“Like this?” the younger man mocked.

“You’re freakishly huge,” Croc groaned, hiding his blush behind the stump of his wrist.

His hand found its way to short locks of blonde hair and he pulled on them, pushing back a loud moan.

“Good job you’re a nice little whore when you want to be,” he replied.

“Y-You wanna die-”

He was cut off mid-sentence when Dofla thrusted up suddenly, the base of his cock ever so close to slamming against the other man’s ass.

“What was that?”

The scarred man said nothing and instead buried his face into the crook of his partner’s neck. Slowly, Doflamingo pulled himself out, only to ram himself back in again.

“Oh you’re so tight, y’know?” He said in a gruff tone, “it feels so fucking good inside you.”

It took a while for Crocodile to become accustomed to massive cock after a such long time without it. Once the pain had lessened and he felt his cock throbbing for his lover’s touch he pulled away from the comfort of the other’s shoulder. With his only hand he balanced himself by holding onto sheets and began to raise himself up and slam himself back down on the cock, riding it with the little energy he had.

“F-Fuck, Crocodile,” he moaned, throwing his head back to let out a low hum of pleasure.

“That okay?”

“It’s amazing, you’re amazing.”

Neither of them could deny that fact.

Crocodile continued to ride his lover, his motions becoming quicker and harder, the two of them panting and groaning at the pleasure and the sight of their naked bodies.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” The youngest whined.

Crocodile smirked and pressed himself down onto the dick, feeling fulfilled with an odd power as the other man’s cum spilled into his ass.

He stayed there for a while before finally lifting himself and laying back on the bed, his ass still leaking with the thick white substance, making him cringe slightly.

“You’re good.”

“Of course I am,” Crocodile responded.

Doflamingo still lay with limbs spread out, his chest rising and dropping rapidly as he spent a minute taking in what he had just done.

“Oi, when you’re done feel free to finish me off.”

“Huh?”

He propped himself up on his elbows to see his lover leaning against the headboard of the bed, his arms folded and sure enough his cock still hard and oozing precum. With a grin and a chuckle, he made his way closer to the other. He laid beside him and trailed a hand up and down his torso, seeing how hard he was he decided to not waste much time with teasing and gripped Crocodile’s cock in his hand. He began to stroke up and down its length, gradually quickening his pace.

“Faster,” Crocodile groaned.

His lover did as asked.

“C-Cumming.”

With that Doflamingo moved his head closer to the other man’s cock, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue as Crocodile came, his fluids spurting into the other man’s mouth. He leaned back up, attempting to swallow but some spilled from the corner of his mouth and dribbled down onto his chin.

“…Not bad,” Crocodile sighed, “You’re quite filthy when it comes to sex, aren’t you?”

“I’m always filthy,” he laughed.

“Damn I need a-”

“Cigar? Allow me.”

Doflamingo stood and walked to the coffee table at the centre of the room, he picked up a cigar from an already opened expensive looking box, and he then picked up a cutter and sliced off the end before picking up a lighter and handing it (as well as the freshly cut cigar) to his partner.

“Thank you, Flamingo.”

“Anytime,” he smiled.

And so he lit his cigar, the only light in the room other than the dim blue glow of the moon outside the window and the two sat in a close embrace, enjoying the silence of the night.


End file.
